Season 12 the Bee movie 23
b'seasion 12 The LEGO Bee-Jago Movie 2: Secrets of the Forbidden Airjistu' is the second season after Season 11. The focus character is lego Lloyd and the main ninja is cole. the main antagonist is ウォルマート. Episodes Episode 1: Matty gangsta's return to new york episode 2: Eatin Good in the Neighbor Hood Episode 3: The Age Old Question Episdoe 4": What's Nine Plus Ten Episode 21: Ninjago 2 Episode 22: J-Cole's new AlbumEpisode 23: A Maddea Family Christmas Plot Summary LEGO Ninjago Bee's are back babye! They are back in business and ready to roll1 Get ready for a brand new adventure! Get started on this brand new journey! Be prepared for awesomeness ensuing! There is nothing that can prepare you for what's to come! Ready set go on this fantastic quest! Transcript = Episode One = Kai - I'm so happy that we beet the Ice Emperor who is Zane Zane - Yeah it's just good to not to be evil anymore Nya - Now what do we do I'm bored (Jay is playing video games) Jay - oo oo lala lol ahh Wu - Jay you are too lazy stop playing all of these video games and do someuthing productive! Jay - Ok ok o sheesh god Cole - But what do do do if we already beat the ice emperor and the fire snake aspheera Wu - IDK GO TO NINJAGO CITY AND DO ACTIVTE ES (THE NINJAG GO TO NINJAGO CITY) Kai - Oh my god bees! are attacking! Again! Nya - We can't fight them their to powerfull! Lloyd - even with my golden power I can't land a single blow ウォルマート - It is I! ウォルマート! Kai - ウォルマート? ウォルマート: Yes, ウォルマート! Jay: What kind of name is ウォルマート? ウォルマート: �� ������'�� �������� ���� ������ �������������� ���� ���������� ���� ��������. Cole - K ウォルマート: Anyway, I, ウォルマート will be prepared to take over this city with my bee army mry barmy! I know you ninja are too sneaky so I will defeat you before you can stop me! Lloyd - You can neber do it we are the NInja glue stick together like it (ウォルマート kills Lloyd) Jay - f^@#!! = Episode 2: = Jay - f^@#!! Cole - Lanage! Jay - Sorry! Freeak! Lloyd are you ok? (lloyd is dead) Kai - Your gonna pay for what you dit do uh Lloyd! ウォルマート- Nome. I a not (ウォルマート disappears and the bees attack the ninja) Nya - Ah run! Go do it!! fast! (The Ninjas run away back to the monastery tempel but the bees follow them) ((っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ ''Tʜɪꜱ ᴇᴘɪꜱᴏᴅᴇ ᴏғ LEGO Nɪɴᴊᴀɢᴏ ɪꜱ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ Aᴘᴘʟᴇʙᴇᴇ'ꜱ. Nᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴇᴀᴛɪɴ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇɪɢʜʙᴏʀʜᴏᴏᴅ. ♥))'' Kai - God (jesus christ our lord and savior above all whom we praise and adore and glorify with every move we make and everv thought we think) what do we do the now that we are stranded in this monastery with a delicious meal from Abblebee's! Nya - I don't know brother I think that the bee's will attaque us... I also think that the Buy One Meal Get Two Kids Meals Free Deal is superb at your Local Applebee's! Jay - This is is no time to talk about their handcrafted triple bacon burger, with fref beaf and bacon only for a limited time! Wu; comaes in Wu - What is going on right no!/w??no? ? (The bees emter and kill Wu) Everyone - вяυн Episode 3 comingNOW Zane: hey bro whats up Nya: I'm good Zane: cool cool. So like you know any cool things to do rn Nya; Bruh Zane: Soooooooo what's 9+10 Nya: Bruh Episode 4 Zane: 21 Episode 5 BRuhCategory:Fanfictions Category:Parodies